


The Rescue

by AlexanderHyde



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee shop!Levi, Eren is my bby, I Ship It, I hope you like it, Levi is a dick at first, M/M, Main couple is Ereri, Mute!Eren, deaf!eren, dw, first mute fic, forget about eren and jean, i really like this idea, not important - Freeform, sorrynotsorry, their relationship is only breif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHyde/pseuds/AlexanderHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at the local Coffee Shop, it's his first week there and on one of the days, he gets a customer he's never seen there before.</p>
<p> Levi starts to raise his voice at the young teenager because he won't answer him. What he doesn’t get is why the teen gets so upset, and why everyone else is looking at him like he’d just killed one of the Queens Corgi’s. </p>
<p>It really would have helped if someone were to tell him that one of the regular customers was Mute|Deaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The town of Shiganshina. It was the home of Eren Jaeger. The kid who was unable to talk. That's right, he was mute. The brat was fucking mute. And near enough the whole town knew it. Apart from me. Levi Ackerman.

 

 

No one seemed to think it would be a good idea to tell the new guy at work that one of the regular customers was mute either, no. They decided not to tell me, to see what I'd do and to see if I'd make a fool out of myself.

 

 

Which I did.

 

 

That wasn't fun, and the brat was hurt, sure. I remember it clear as day, unfortunately. That was probably the worst moment in the entirety of my life. Well, one of them. I'll explain the other details later on, since at this moment it's currently not all that important. But anyhow, I know this is short, but hear me out.

 

 

This isn't how I planned this whole shit-thing to work out, this is just straying from my original plan. It's not my fault I got side-tracked with a beautiful young guy, no. You can blame that on coincidence. Maybe Karma. But still. Don't blame me, it's not my entire fault. You'll realize that once I explain more throughout this _story_ of my life.

 

 

I think I'll start from the beginning...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident that was all Levi's fault.

It was currently 12.00o’clock. Midday. The start of my shift at my new job. It wasn’t my first day, no, that was last week. The reason I was starting so late in the day was because I was new, so for some reason the Manager, Mikasa,  let me come in a little later then I’d normally have to come in so I miss the heavy morning rush they’d normally get every morning from 8am onwards.

Although, today marks exactly one week of working here, which means it’s my last day of coming in 4 hours later then everybody else who works at the local Coffee Shop. Tomorrow I come in at 8am like the other workers here. Great. It’s back to waking up extra early again. This’ll be fun.

I should probably mention who else works here in this small yet popular Coffee Shop.

There’s the Manager, Mikasa Ackerman. Sure, we have the same last name, but we’re sure as hell not related. That’s for sure, believe me, I’d know.

Then there is Connie Springer, the one who’s girlfriend gave him a buzz cut when he was asleep during the week. She also works here. Sasha Blouse. She apparently found it absolutely hilarious, but Connie didn’t. He came in wearing a hat on Wednesday, only to be told to take it off by Mikasa. Everyone literally gasped in astonishment, and Sasha started to ball out in laughter. She reminds me a lot of Hanji...

Then, last but not least, there was Armin Arlert. The little blonde boy who was smart as fuck. I say little, he’s still taller than me. Damn my height. He’s not that much younger than me either. He’s only 18, like some other people who worked in here. The Manager is 20, and Sasha and Connie are both 18 as well, though Connie is nearly 19.

I, myself am 21. I’ve finished College, to end up in a dirty Coffee Shop like this because I need the money. This Shop really was _dirty_ , I was on the brink of asking Mikasa if I could clean this place up. Sure, to most people this place is considered quite clean. But me being me, I see the dirt no one else see’s, and the fact I hate dirt, I love to clean the dirt up. Which is why whenever I’m not busy, I clean my house a _lot_.

This is also why I don’t have friends. Okay, I have acquaintances who call themselves my friends, such as Hanji and Erwin, and a few others, but that’s it. I don’t count them as friends and I never allow them to come over to my place.

This is also why I don’t have a boyfriend. Yeah, I’m gay, and because of my OCD, as you’d say, I don’t have a boyfriend. I never allow anyone to come to my place unless it’s an emergency, but so far a big emergency where someone would have to come over has not occurred. For which, I am grateful. I’ve also, never met the right person. No one has ever liked me and I have never liked them. Although, I’ve been told many times that I scare people, which was a huge let down on my ego, but I’m still breathing, aren’t I?

Anyway, back to reality. There were already a few costumers in the café shop, but they’d all already been served so I have nothing to do until the next person came in. Then, I’d go straight to their table with my little notepad and start scribbling down what they asked for.

How long was it going to be until someone came in, though? We weren’t full and it was midday, so some more people should at least be coming in. Is it me? I am scaring them away? I probably am.  That’s the conclusion I’ve come to. I did like the short break I got, though. I watched the door, furrowing my brows in anticipation, waiting for someone to walk in.

Soon after, a young teenager, with nicely tanned skin, dark brunette hair and, from what I could see, big blue-green eyes. He smiled slightly as his eyes caught with mine in a quick lock before you turned to the free table in the corner of the room. He sat down quickly, getting out a pack of sticky notes, and a pen and waited patiently in his seat, staring off into space, and goddamn he was beautiful.

Connie tapped me on the shoulder, knocking me out of my daydream. “Hurry up, he’s waiting-“

 I quickly left him and went to the new customers table. I got to the table and he was still looking down, I don’t think he noticed me. “Hello, I’ll be taking your order today, what would you like?” I asked as politely as I could, getting my pen read on the notepad I held in my hands.

He didn’t even look up, or acknowledge my existence.

What the hell, who does he think he is?

“Hello? Sir, may I have your order?” I repeated, loudly. Nothing happened. This kid is rude as fuck. Bloody children these days, they need to respect their elders. “Sir!? Can you fucking hear me or fucking what!?” I shouted slightly now, shoving my face in front of the boys, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly. The kid looked horrified, scared to fucking death and started crying and trying to break free of my hold.

I let go once I noticed that everyone in the shop was looking at the scene, with distinct looks of mortification written all over their faces.

Why were they looking? Why was he crying?

Suddenly, I felt a hard fist connect with the bottom of my back, right on on spin, above my ass. I felt a jolt of pain, and my body lashed forward and I almost fell on top of the boy, but I found my balenc before I did. “What the fuck!?” I shouted, turned and saw the Manager standing, glaring daggers at me.

“No, I should be saying that. What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing, abusing a customer? How dare you think you have the right to do such a thing! You’re lucky you haven’t lost your job. Next time you do such a thing, you’re gone. This is just a warning, and your only fucking one”, Mikasa said, then pushed passed him to walk to the crying teen.

She make some weird shapes with her hands and then the boy nodded, leaving me very confused. Mikasa then hugged him and consoled him. He eventually stopped crying, and Connie took over the boys order. After Mikasa was done consoling the costumer, she grabbed me and pulled me along out of site to the break room and sat me down on one of the couch’s.

“Levi, do you have any clue who that was?”, Mikasa asked, eyes furrowing at me.

I shook my head, “No, should I?”, I asked, looking confused once again.

“That’s Eren Jaeger, he’s a regular costumer here. That why all the workers here and the other costumers know who he is, and why they know what he is which is also why they looked mortified after your little incident. Are you on track?”

I looked at her, “Slightly.. So, they all know what he is? Then what is he?”

Mikasa looked down for a second, then looked back up, “He’s deaf, Levi..”, then she should and walked to the door. “I think you should go an apologize to him”

I was now _really_ confused, he was deaf? Meaning, he couldn’t _hear_? Which is why he didn’t notice me when I was talking to him. Oh my god, I’ve been such a fucking dick. So, when Mikasa made weird hand jesters, that must have been sign language.

Yeah, I need to apologize. But what if he hates me? And refuses my apology? What will I do then? What _can_ I do then..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S CHAPTER 1 XD  
> I still really like this idea


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will hopefully end all of the confusion some of you might have had.

Okay, so I didn’t get to apologise to him that day, before he left. And after the shop closed up, Mikasa pulled everyone back into the Break room after we’d finished cleaning up. She sat us all down on the couch’s and stood at the front with a stern look plastered on her face.

“So, what I’d like to know is why you felt the need to _assault_ a costumer like that, Levi?”, she asked, “Didn’t you know he was deaf?”

I stared at her with a blank expression, “No, I didn’t know, no one told me he was deaf”.

Mikasa’s face instantly turned bright red, but it wasn’t a blush, she was angry. She turned to Connie and crossed her arms to try and keep control over herself. “Connie. Weren’t you supposed to tell our dear Levi here that one of our regulars were deaf and mute-“

“Wait, he’s mute too!?”, I butted in, now seriously confused out of my mind. The brat was also _mute_? Are you _kidding_ me?

“Yeah- shh, I’m talking”, Mikasa said, quieting me and waiting for Connie to answer.

In fact, when Mikasa mentioned how Connie was supposed to tell Levi that Eren was deaf and mute, his face dropped and he looked down to his lap, and then looked up, “S-sorry Mikasa! I guess I forgot… I’m so sorry Levi! Please don’t hurt me!”

My expression wasn’t so ‘blank’ anymore, now I looked ready to kill. “You should have fucking told me, brat”, I sighed, “I’m not gonna’ fucking hurt you, don’t worry”.

The whole room was quiet. Mikasa leaned against the wall behind her, hair falling in front of her face, before she brushed it away quickly. “Okay, well, Levi I’m sorry for hitting you, but at least it stopped you from hurting Eren any further. I think it’s best you and Connie have a day off tomorrow. Both of you, think about what you’ve done. And when you come in Monday, if Eren also comes in, I want you two to apologize to him, Connie first, and explain that you didn’t tell Levi about Eren’s situation like I’d told you to, Connie. Levi, I trust you’ll explain to Eren why you got so infuriated as well.

Both me and Connie nodded, and soon after, everyone left the shop and Mikasa locked it up, and everyone went home that Friday night.

And as Mikasa had said, Connie and I did not come into work the next day, on Saturday. We didn’t come in the day after that either, since it was Sunday and the shop wasn’t open on Sundays. So when Monday morning rolled around, everyone came into work around 8am sharp, though the shop didn’t open until later. I apologised to everyone since I felt the need to, and then got changed into my work clothes and wait helped Sasha and Connie get everything read for when we’d open up.

Not 10 minutes later, we got our first costumer and I felt like killing someone again. It was the kid I abused Friday. Goddammit. He saw me, and his eyes widened, only to quickly look away with a slight tint to his cheeks. He sat back down in the same seat as Friday and got out his little sticky note pad and a pen.  I looked to Connie, who looked back at me and we shared a nod.

He then left and walked up to Eren, and bowed his upper half of his body, and started writing down things on Eren’s notepad. From what I could see, Eren’s face looked shocked, before looking back at Levi, as well as Connie. They both looked back at each other and Eren’s face grew a little darker. He then slapped Connie across the face, lightly though, and then he smiled at Connie. They seemed to share a laugh, or a silent laugh for Eren anyway. Connie then left, and headed straight for me.

“Why’d he slap you?”, I asked as soon as he came back.

“Whoa, been watching us, were you?”, He said, and just stood there. “Well yeah, I told him how I forgot to tell you about how he was deaf and couldn’t talk because he didn’t know how and so on~ And of course, he understood right away and seemed to not really _care_ if you know what I mean. So, he understands why you got so angry, because you didn’t _know,_ you know? But he’s still kind of _upset_.” Connie stopped for some air, and started talking again, “So then I told him to hit me, which he looked worried about, so I told him to again, which he then did hit me, it was light of course, but still kind of hurt. Like, damn, he’s strong as fuck-“

“CONNIE!”, Sasha shouted from across the room.

“Sorry Sash!”, He said back, and looked back at me. “Does that explain everything you’re confused about?”

“I think so.. And Connie, a little tip for the future, try not to talk so much and so _fast_ , okay?” He nodded and went over to Sasha, and I watched them smile all cute and couple-y at each other. I then sighed and turned to look in the direction of Eren, who was looking right back at me. Our eyes locked, and he quickly turned back to stare at his notepad. I saw a small tint to his cheeks again.

Was he blushing or just angry at me?

I finally started walking over to him, and sat down in front of him, instead of standing where Connie had. The boy looked up to me, and quickly looked away. I didn’t know exactly what to do, I was sat here, but how do I apologise? He can’t hear me. Do I just, take his sticky note pad. I’d left my little notepad for orders over by the coffee machine.

I poked his shoulder, which made him jump a little, and then I pointed to his sticky note pad, and he nodded as if knowing what I was implying. I took his sticky note pad, and his pen and started writing stuff down.

_|Hey._

_I’m so terribly sorry about Friday. I had no clue that you were deaf and unable to speak. I’m such a dick. I don’t know how to apologise or make it up to you at all. Apparently Connie was supposed to tell me about your situation, that’s what Mikasa said, but he didn’t._

_I’m again so sorry. It’ll never ever happen again, I promise that. And you can even hit me like you did Connie. But please, don’t do it lightly like his, hit me hard. I deserve it._

_-Levi.|_

That’s what my message said, although it had to go on at least three sticky notes. I passed it to the boy, who read them through. When he finished reading them, he looked back at me and shook his head. I then pointed to the bit where I told him to hit me and nodded with a smile on my face at him, which he saw. He shook his head, silently sighed and then made a fist with his right hand. I closed my eyes and waited for his strike.

I suddenly felt a hard punch, right on my left shoulder. Damn, Connie was right; this kid was strong as fuck. I quickly rubbed my shoulder, knowing there’d be a bruise there at some point.

I looked at the teenager who looked worried as fuck and stated writing down on a new page on his sticky note pad, and gave the page to me. I looked it over and took the pen from his hand.

His note said:

| _I am so so sorry, Levi! I can call you that, right? I saw that it hurt you a lot, I didn’t mean too, Connie was the same earlier._ |

I laughed loudly, even though he couldn’t hear me, he knew I was laughing. I started writing him a message on a new page.

| _It’s perfectly fine, Eren. I’m used to pain, it’s fine. Besides, when Mikasa hit me Friday, it hurt more than this did. And also, I told you to hit me, and you did, to which I am thankful because I deserved it for what I did to you Friday._ |

I gave it back to him, and he smiled; the tint in his cheeks back again. That was slightly cute. He took his pad and pen back and started writing again.

| _Oh, um. Alright. Well, earlier you said you didn’t know how to make it up to me. Maybe, buying me a Coffee could make it up to me?”_ |

I read it over and grinned at him, getting up from the seat and walking over to the front of the Coffee shop, to the Coffee Machine. I made him the best coffee I possibly could, and took a large chocolate chip cookie from the cookie box too, and put it on a cute little plate. I then took them both over to him, and gave them to him.

He looked up to me when he noticed the extra cookie, confusion written all over his face. So I just winked at him, a smile on my face, and then he smiled too, the tint in his cheeks getting redder. Seriously, what is with his cheeks and that blush of his? He looked to the coffee and cookie again and started to blow the coffee to cool it down, which is when I left to go back to the front. Mikasa was there, appears she had been watching for some of that.

“You can’t give costumers freebee’s”, she said, eyes not leaving me as I walked up to her.

“I know, but I intend of paying for it, just take it out of my pay check”. I replied, my face blank again.

“But I thought you needed the money?” She asked, eyebrows furrowed in question.

“I do, but this was important. Making it up to him is more important”, and then I walked off to attend to another costumer, leaving her starstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a fun night in with Hanji and Erwin.

I left work that Monday morning, liking life a little bit more than I did before. I had made up to the brat and I’m pretty sure he accepted my apology. He was quite cute, his smile seemed sort of _contagious._

The whole day I could not take my mind away from his Emerald green eyes that looked like they generally were emeralds. He was stuck inside of my head all day, I even forgot to text back Hanji. They’d texted me as soon as I got home, but I ignored her to make Coffee and forgot about it when he clouded my thoughts.

So it was no surprise when there was a very worried looking Hanji standing right outside the bathroom door when I’d come out. He face had been pressed against the door, as if listening in.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, I raised my voice, before I was quickly embraced in a gut-wrenching hug.

“LEVI I WAS SO WORRIED!~”, She shouted loudly into my ear, as she started to shake me around like a child would a new toy.

“And now I’m worried that you’ve broken my ribs”, I replied sarcastically, getting out of their grip quick enough to restore my breathing pattern.

“Opps, sorry~”, They grinned, looking up at me, “So, how come you didn’t answer my text, huh?”

I looked away from her, walking into my Kitchen to make another Coffee. “No reason, I just forgot. I was busy with work and I’m tired.”

“Hmm, yeah right Levi, I KNOW YOU TOO WELL TO KNOW YOU’RE LYING!”, Their grin grew twice the size, eyes widening in curiosity, “Did you meet a guy?”

“No”, I replied, continuing to make my Coffee and now making Hanji one also.

“I’ll tell Erwin if you don’t tell me!”, They pouted.

“You’ll tell Erwin anyway, shit-specs”

“NOT THIS TIME” They got the milk out of the fridge for me.

“Jeez, will you stop shouting? I have neighbours, you know”, I poured some milk into Hanji’s cup, they always liked it milky. The opposite for me, I like black Coffee, prefer it.

“HAHAHAHHA SUUURRREEEE~”, They laughed loudly, enjoying my fuming face as I turned around to face them.

“HANJI I SWEAR TO GOD”

“Now look who’s shouting~”, They looked pleased with herself.

I face-palmed, then turned to the Coffee and ignored them as I added the sugar. Hanji liked around six, but I only gave them three because I actually cared about their health. I heard Hanji take a seat at the table in the middle of the room, placing their phone on the table. I turned and put their coffee on the table as well, then taking mine and sitting myself down in front of them.

“Can I come in tomorrow and see?”, Hanji asked, blowing their coffee to cool it down.

“No! Definitely not-“, I started, only to be interrupted.

“But whyyyyyy Leviiiiii?~”, they whined, pouting.

“Because I don’t even know if he’ll be there tomorrow Hanji, plus I think you’d freak him and my co-workers out.”, I kept a straight face as I took a tip of my coffee.

“That’s rood, Levi~”, They grinned again.

There was a knock at the door, so I stood with a confused look on my face as I went to open up the door. As I did, I saw Erwin standing outside, two plastic bags of alcohol in his hands.

“Erwin?” I asked, confused.

“OH YEAH, I CALLED ERWIN AND TOLD HIM TO COME OVER WITH BOOZE”, Hanji shouted from the Kitchen. My eyebrows furrowed as I let him inside, closing the door afterwards.

“Good afternoon, Levi”, He greeted, walking into the kitchen with the alcohol.

“ERWIN HEY”, Hanji shouted in enthusiasm. They took some glasses form the cupboard, putting them on the table. Erwin took a seat, placing some of the bottle on the table, then taking a glass and filling it up with Cider.

Hanji took glasses, filling one up with Cider and one with Vodka. “I’ll call this one Sonny”, they pointed to the Cider glass, “And this one Bean”, they pointed to the Vodka glass”

“Hanji you pig”, I said, taking a glass and filling it with beer.

“Just chug it like a man”, They said, downing their two glasses.

“You should take that easy, Hanji”, Erwin said, taking a large gulp from his glass.

“Shullup Erwin, you know I’m a heavyweight. It’s Levi here who’s the lightweight ahAHAHA”, they laughed, pouring another glass.

“I swear to god if you tell anybody that-“

“I know, I know, you’ll cause me to be fully blind blah blah blah~” Hanji finished my sentence.

“You very much know I’ll do it”, I said, taking a sip from my Beer. “This place is going to be so dirty and messy by the time you two leave” I made a sour face, then downing the rest of my drink, before finishing off my Coffee I almost forgot all about.

“Yeah, yeah~”, Hanji replied, drinking her new glass of Cider.

Soon enough, I was drunk, and flailing about my apartment with a drunk Hanji and drunk Erwin, all dancing to songs playing on my speakers.

“Soo Levi, who’s that guy you met?~”, Hanji asked, and this time I couldn’t stop myself from answering with the answer she wanted.

“His name’s Eren~ He came into the Coffee Shop when I was working~”, I said, feeling like it was a good idea when it obviously wasn’t.

“Is that how you met?~”, Erwin asked, his arms in the air dancing along to the song.

“Welllllll technically we met when I shook hime around viiiiiooooolentllllyyyyyy~”, I sang in the tune of the song.

“That’s rooooood~”, Sounded Hanji, pushing me aside to dance next to Erwin.

“I don’t know what I wasssssss thinkingggg but I was angrryyyy and he wasn’ttt answering meee when I asked for his dammnn orderrr”, I sang still, stood on my coffee table in the living room.

“Why wasn’t he answering yoiuu?”, Hanji asked.

“I found out he’s actually deaaaf~ But I made it up to him, and he’s sooooooooo cute and I want to seeee him again as soooon as possiblee~~”, I said, happy about saying it out loud. “Well I say gooooo fooor ittt”, Erwin said, slut-dropping.

“Erwin ma’ man, you go gurl~”, Hanji said, copying him. And that’s how the night went along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late, the updates won't be as frequent, sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> First Mute!Eren/Deaf!Eren fic, I love the idea.  
> The summary was better that that before and so were the tags, but then my laptop shut down automatically and I lost all of it. So I'm truly sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, please R&R!


End file.
